I Will Make It Rain
by Takari-san
Summary: HaoAnnaYoh Hao will do anything for his brother and more so for his to-be sister-in-law... Warnings of OOC-ness and dedicated to a pal of mine who I converted into a Hao and Shaman King fan.


**I Will Make It Rain**

**Pairing: Yoh/Anna, One-sided Hao/Anna (This is my second of this kind --;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

Takari-san: Just today, as our class exited the chapel after our First Friday Mass it began to rain… Though, no one actually glance since they knew it was already impossible to suspend since it was already 3 o'clock I looked at it for a while and began brainstorming for a fic. My mom told me that weddings that take place when there is rain will give those to be wed a lot of blessings… and I just got this idea. They are eighteen in this story. And this is dedicated to Nic… HAO-SAMA!

Note: This is quite Hao and Anna centered, okay?

*******

_"Okaa-san… what are those?" asked three year old Anna as she peeked over at her mother's shoulder._

_Her mom couldn't help but smile and she fingered the things she was holding, "These are the pictures of I and your father's wedding._

_Anna looked at them excitedly then frowned when she saw them._

_Her mother noticed this and asked her, "What is it Anna? Don't you like the pictures?"_

_Anna shook her head, "I love the pictures but okaa-san, look… you and Otto-san are wet!"_

_Her mom gave her a smile and patted her blonde hair, "It was raining then Anna…"  
  
_

_"That must've been awful!" Anna exclaimed._

_"Iie, did you know that when it rains in a wedding there would be a lot of blessings given to the family?" her mother asked._

_Anna shook her head, "But how can you prove this Okaa-san?"_

_"You…" her Okaa-san smiled, "You are the greatest blessing we ever got."_

_Anna blushed lightly as she sat on her mother's lap, "Then when I get older… I would get married when it rains too…" she murmured as her mother lulled her to sleep._

*******

Anna Kyouyama woke up with a start as the rays of the sun began to peek through her window. She got up from her futon and then made her way to the wash room to take a bath and prepare herself for the day ahead of her. She sighed as she entered the bathroom to be welcomed by the fact that Yoh did not change the towels like he was supposed to yesterday… _And they were supposed to get married in a few weeks too! She instead opened a cabinet in her room and got any towel available. She also made a mental note to reprimand her lazy fiancé later._

She then finally was able to take her relaxing bath not forgetting her note to reprimand the lazy bum of a Shaman King when she goes down to eat breakfast.

*******

"Anna!" an eighteen-year old young man ran towards a blonde-haired young woman as she descended down the stairs. He paused from his sprint when Anna gave him a withering glare.

"Yoh…" She uttered the word softly but menacingly.

"Eh…? What's wrong?" Yoh asked nervously as he rummaged his brain to remember what he could've forgotten, "Did I forget to buy you new napkins again? Gomenasai… it must have slipped my mind!"

Anna looked at Yoh weirdly; _this was he husband-to-be, huh? _"Iie Yoh… you just forgot the towels."

Yoh looked somewhat more relieved, "Gomen… I really must've forgotten…" he said sheepishly.

She smiled slightly making sure he wasn't able to see, "You will have to add 20 more push-ups today." She said sternly as Yoh enthusiastically nodded.

"Of course Anna, whatever you say…" he smiled but then said to show his laziness, "I can sleep afterwards, right?"

Anna rummaged her mind for a moment then shook her head, "You have a tuxedo fitting today, in the afternoon."

"Ah… I see…" he smiled, "I'll sleep after that then."

"I'm going to Tamao for the predictions later, be sure you're not late for your appointment, okay?" Anna said looking at her watch.

"Hai…" Yoh said then yawned.

Anna then looked at her breakfast plate, which contained toast, eggs and bacon – not a Japanese breakfast but it was alright. She then finished her food silently.

Yoh then stood up and Anna did so as well, "I'll be beginning my training now, ne?"

Anna nodded. Yoh then moved towards her then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ja ne!" he smiled as he exited the house.

Anna slowly caressed her cheek touching the part in which he kissed her. She blushed lightly but forced herself to stop.

_Yes only Yoh, the man she loves can do this to her… only Yoh._

She then went to the direction of the TV to watch her favorite soap opera.

*******

Anna just exited Tamao's tearoom then sighed… _There wouldn't be rain in her wedding… no rain at all… Why did she care so much anyway? She then stopped from her steady pace, _because… because I told my mother… a very childish thing… so maybe I shouldn't care…__

"Shouldn't you?" a voice said cheerfully.

She turned around to find someone who looked a lot like her fiancé, wearing a light brown cloak and red pants, "What are you doing here, Hao?"

"I just came to thank you for this…" Hao said smiling as he flashed in front of her an invitation for their wedding.

"Well you shouldn't thank me; thank Yoh since he invited you." Anna said smugly glaring at Hao.

"I see…" he commented, "I see you are troubled." He said changing the subject.

"Why should you care?" Anna said coldly; even if 4 years have passed she could never find it in her heart to forgive him unlike Yoh, I remained closed to the idea of re-welcoming Hao to the Asakura family.

"So you do have a problem…" Hao said even when he already knows it "Is it about the weather of your wedding? As I heard from Tamao a while ago it would be a really sunny day."

Anna glared at Hao, "Stop faking it Asakura, I know you already know."

Hao pretended to be wounded, "Why Anna! You hurt me so!"

Anna rolled her eyes and raised her hand to slap the long-haired Shaman.

He hand was caught mid-way.

"That would not work on me again; it worked last time but not now… You will never slap me again." He murmured in her ear as she blocked her left hand who aimed to slap him as well.

Anna glared at him and he let go.

"I will make it rain Anna, for you. I will make it rain…" Hao said as he smiled and walked away leaving Anna wondering about what he said until her cell phone rang and she had to answer.

"Yoh… did you finish your fitting?" she asked him.

"I see… it was alright… it would be sunny, Tamao says…" she told him.

She heard him laugh happily and wistfully. _He didn't know. He didn't need to know. One Asakura knowing is enough._

*******

So… predictions were correct… her wedding was sunny and perfect… sort of. She was happy. He was happy. However, Anna believed that something was missing.

Going down the aisle accompanied by Mikihisa, she saw the entourage… Manta, the best man, Horo Horo, Ren Tao, and Lyserg Diethyl as secondary sponsors partnered with various members of the Lily 5, various principal sponsors, Tamao as the maid of honor, Pirika, Jun Tao and Jeanne as the bridesmaids, Chocolove grinning cheekily in the side knowing that he would be the MC of the reception later, Marco as the priest, the spirits sitting on the pews excitedly, Hao though, was sitting in the pew farthest away from the altar somewhat mourning and of course Yoh as the groom.

She looked at Yoh in the eye and the usual fear he had was replaced by pure joy, which somehow made her smile too. However, she didn't let Yoh see that… maybe tonight though. She thought.

And soon, Marco began the wedding.

*******

Hao watched silently as Anna and Yoh finally exchanged their vows. He first thought human love was worthless and unneeded. It was yet again another weakness of humans. However, was it too much already that he soon found himself in love? He sighed as Anna began saying her vows. He listened intently and knew… _There is no chance in heaven or hell that I would be able to capture her heart, for it is for Yoh, exclusively._

He looked at her face which was basically as it was always. Cold and emotionless but her eyes give it off, she was happy and thrilled about this, her marriage. Of course… what female wouldn't be excited when her wedding day has arrived?

Even Anna would… a sigh escaped the former shaman who wanted to destroy the world to make it only for Shamans alone. He looked up at the sky, which showed signs of rainfall.

_I know I said I'll do it and I will for her… Anything for Anna but… would she care? No, she wouldn't care less… She will never care because I am Hao and that's all she knows._

_And it is better that way._

_For I can never give her more than suffering... and I know she'd rather die than have me by her side._

_I love her ever since… maybe 4 years ago… when I first met her…?_

_Yes, I admired her ever since then because…_

_Because she is Anna_

_I will make it rain._

_I will make it rain not only for Anna, but also for Yoh._

_They are the two people I only find special anyway. Yoh cares… and Anna is Anna._

Hao found himself mourning again; _I have become my most hated thing… human. He thought as he raised his hand with a sad smile…_

*******

Anna smiled weakly as she felt Yoh's grasp around her hand, the wedding was about to end and they were about to exit the church. As expected there was no rain at all… She didn't want to care anymore for now she would be with Yoh, her beloved, forever. However, she couldn't get it out of her mind.

There was something that squeezed her hand and she was enthralled to look up.

She found Yoh giving her his laidback smile and she done the unexpected…

She smiled back.

Walking towards the outside of the church suddenly they heard a sound…

A sound of a fallen raindrop

Anna's face began to light up (as possible as Anna's can get that is… which is about a weak smile). It began to rain, _Okaa-san… I was able to get married in a rainy day… there was suddenly voice which interrupted her thought…_

"Ah… Gomen Anna… I didn't know it would've rained today. He… he… Everyone makes mistakes, ne?" Yoh said as he scratched his chin.

Anna gave him a reassuring gaze, "I like it this way."

Yoh then gave a bright smile, "That's great! I glad I can make you happy!"

Anna just looked at her now-husband and thought, _today must be the happiest day of my life…_

Anna smiled slightly as she recalled their vows earlier…

_Yoh began, "Anna, you have been somewhat like a nagging mother to me, nah, wait… not mother but a nagging fiancée." He paused for a while then smiled, "When I first met you I could vaguely remember it but I knew you made me cry. Every memory I had of you when I was a child I was crying. However, when I grew up you've always been there for me. You were always teaching me things in your own Anna way!" he said enthusiastically making the people in the church sweatdrop, "A lot of times I would fear you but always the fact that I love you always prevails… I believe I would have achieved nothing without you and I wouldn't be Yoh without you. I may be what you call a baka…" he smiled at her once more, "but I love you."_

_Tears welled up in Anna's eyes but she stopped them right away, "Yoh, you have always been a lazy bum… I was tasked to train you and also was your fiancée… I don't know but in sometime in my life you became a vital part of it. I don't know who I would be or where I would be. I never thought in my life, there would be someone who I would find important in my life. However, in all your near-death situations with your friends I found out that I fell in love the person in which I always called a baka."_

Her thoughts then drifted off somewhere else…

It was Hao.

He told her he will make it rain and he did.

It was Hao all along.

******* 

(It has been weeks after the wedding, the honeymoon is over as well ^^)

Anna maintained a steady glare; piercing the long-haired Shaman with her unmoving gaze.

"How did your honeymoon go?" he asked offhandedly, as if he didn't do anything.

"It was you… correct?" Anna asked him still staring at him.

Hao simply shrugged it off, "Hai… but of course it was me. I promised you, correct…? I told you that I would make it rain."

Anna continued to stare at him not knowing whether to thank him or slap him when he intruded her thoughts, "Is my brother treating you well?" he asked as he tapped his chin still wearing his overly sweet smile – a smile that is insincere, which made Anna sick. However in his eyes, it seemed wishful, pleading and bitter at the same time.

Anna simply nodded.

"That's good… then I better be off… you now know what you wanted to know, correct?" Hao told her as he pulled his cloak over him, covering him. He gave her one last glance before deciding to leave.

Anna thought for a moment then said, "Wait…"

Hao turned around looking wishful about something.

Anna whispered softly, "Thank you…"

"There is no need for thanks… my beloved sister-in-law… no need at all." He said before he turned around and left.

_There is no question, that I would do anything… anything at all for you, my beloved and my brother… _he thought as he made his way back to his sorrowful life, _Take care of her my brother… because I know I can never do that. He looked up at the sky then down at the ground and a lone tear fell, _I would just await my fate, which is my death.__

**Owari**

Takari-san: How was it? Sorry if they're mostly OOC except maybe for Yoh but the thing about him excited by trainings is odd, oh well, 4 years can do a lot to a person… Sorry also if I offended you when I made Marco the priest… but who else is fitting? Okay, a lot of people could be a priest but… eh… oh well… --;; **R/R**

**Note to Nic: ^~^ **Ano? Ok na ba ito? Baka gumawa pa ako ng short Hao/Jeanne walang kwenta fluff after this… oo nga pala HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Alam ko cheap ako para ibigay sa iyo fic ko pero, forgive me ok?


End file.
